Blender systems are often used to blend and process foodstuffs. Conventional blenders generally include a blender base with a motor, a mixing container with an operable mixing blade disposed therein. Blenders often include a fan that is driven by a motor. The motor additionally drives a blade disposed within a container. An example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,358 A.
These blender systems are often used to blend and process foodstuffs. Frozen, frosty, or icy drinks have become increasingly popular. Such drinks include the traditional shakes, and the more recently popular smoothies. Shakes, or milk shakes, are typically formed of ice-cream and/or milk, and flavored as desired, with or without additives, such as candies, chocolates, peanut butter, fruits, etc. Milkshakes typically are available at most fast-food restaurants, such as burger chains, and may be made by special machines, or hand-made using mixers.
Smoothies tend to be healthier, and are formed of ice, frozen yogurt, and/or sorbet, and also may include additives such as fruits, fruit juice, vitamins, supplements, etc. Smoothies typically are available from specialty chains or juice bars, and may be made with commercial or restaurant-grade blender. Such drinks also may be made at home, using a standard personal blender. One disadvantage with making such drinks, or utilizing blenders, is the difficulty in operating the blender due to the specific ingredients required in some recipes. Blenders may get clogged or otherwise stalled by the drink ingredients. One possible cause of stalling is overheating of the motor or other portions of the blender. For instance, some blenders have a thermal shut-off that turns off a motor and blending mechanism when there is temperature build up in the blander base. This prevents damage to the blender. A user cannot use the blender again until the temperature decreases.
In an example, a blender may have different settings for different programs. A milkshake setting may be slower than a soup setting or the like. Thus, when a slower setting is chosen, the motor operates the fan and the blade assembly at the slower speed. The slower speed may mean that less cooling air is drawn through the blender.
Therefore, a need exists for improved blender systems, improved cooling of blender systems, and the like.